Good Man
by sanseui-kitty
Summary: Rewritten! I just edited a few things like the Yondaime's name! Songfic, Good Man by Emerson Drive It's old bleh! read and review Spoiler Minato Namikaze dad Kushina Uzumaki mom


**I don't own Naruto or the song "Good Man" by Emerson drive  
And Yes, I'm a country girl, I live in the south and grew up on country  
But I'm not sheltered, I listen to everything except rap  
Read and Review**

* * *

Minato Namikaze smiled over Konoha as he was inaugurated as the Yondaime Hokage. He looked down to see his pregnant wife smiling up at him. He would remember this day forever. 

A little while later he met his genin team and they got started on missions.

"Come on team I'll treat you to ramen." He yelled enthusiastically.

_I don't need a whole lot of money  
__but I wouldn't turn the lottery down  
__I just need a little green in my pocket  
__So I can buy my buddies a round_

Once he was done eating he went back home and found his wife asleep in bed. He laid down beside and put his hand on her stomach. He was so happy right now.

_All I want is a place to lay my head  
__with the women I love lying in my bed  
__kind of understated, my dreams aren't that complicated_

Minato was running through town at top speed escaping the evil known as paperwork. People chuckled as they saw the blonde Hokage panicking as his secretary caught up to him.

_I want to be the one, when all is said and done  
__lived a good life, loved a good wife, always helped someone in trouble  
__on the day they lay me down, I want everyone to gather round  
__and say he was a father, brother, neighbor, and a friend  
__he was a good man_

He was sitting atop his head on the Hokage monument. He remembered when he was a kid and he dreamed he would be up here. It wasn't a dream anymore. His wife was due any day now and everything was perfect. But he felt a chill in the wind. Something was going to happen, something big.

_Used to dream of being a rockstar, and seeing the world in style  
__used to dream of having a fast car, and driving that miracle mile  
__But I've heard tell those streets aren't paved in gold  
__their full of potholes and empty souls  
__who never learn, love is something you gotta earn_

He rushed over to the hospital where his wife was currently giving birth. He ran into her room and found her in pain. He rushed over to her side. She smiled up at him.

"Honey, he's almost here. Our son is almost here." She said. Minato smiled down at her.

"It could be a girl you know." She shook her head.

"No, I know it's a boy, women's intuition." He chuckled.

"And you've never been wrong have you." He smiled as she shook her head.

_I want to be the one, when all is said and done  
__lived a good life, loved a good wife, always helped someone in trouble  
__on the day they lay me down, I want everyone to gather round  
__and say he was a father, brother, neighbor, and a friend  
__he was a good man_

"Lord Hokage sir, the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha. What are we going to do?" A guard yelled. Minato looked down at his son, he looked just like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes. His eyes shifted to his wife. She knew she wasn't going to live much longer.

"Please use him Minato, I know you can. He'll be a hero. I love you and our son." She said as she breathed her last breath. Suddenly Kakashi came in. Minato let some tears fall down his face.

"Kakashi I want you to look over mine and Kushina's son. His name will be Naruto, and he will be a hero." He said. He summoned Gamabunta and jumped on his head.

"**Oi, you got yourself into some trouble now Minato."** Gamabunta yelled. Minato nodded and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry son." He said as he started the seals.

_when I'm gone I wanna leave a legacy  
__of love and laughs and honesty_ _behind me, behind me_

Twenty years later Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage wandered over to the previous Hokage's headstones. He payed respect to each but stopped at the last one. He smiled and knelt in front of it.

_I want to be the one, when all is said and done  
__lived a good life, loved a good wife, always helped someone in trouble  
__on the day they lay me down, I want everyone to gather round  
__and say he was a father, brother, neighbor, and a friend  
__he was a good man_

"Hey, dad. I finally understand why you did what you did. You loved this village and I do too. I'd do anything to protect and that's what you did. I want to thank you." Naruto said wiping some tears. "I hope your proud of me and I hope I can live up to your name." Naruto said smiling. He walked away and people saw a single flower on a headstone that read.

**Minato Namikaze  
****Yondaime Hokage  
Husband  
Father  
****Mentor  
He was a good man**

Minato and Kushina watched their son leave the cemetery.

"Son we're both proud of you. And you don't have to live up to my name, make one of your own." Minato said as he and Kushina disappeared with the leaves.


End file.
